


Teachers Pet

by DevilKitten



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, There is a NonCon daydream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 22:34:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17948393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilKitten/pseuds/DevilKitten
Summary: Caroline likes to torment and fuck her teachers.





	Teachers Pet

**Author's Note:**

> Caroline is over a hundred, not a new vampire. Alaric isn't in this chapter.
> 
> The Rape/Noncon is only in a daydream.

Caroline walks into Mystic Falls high on the first day of school wearing tights Jean's and a tight top that was cut just a little to low for public, she had a good feeling about this year. She walks into the office for the customary paperwork, once she has her class schedule she goes to her first class.  
On the way to her third class she sees the bulletin board with extracurricular activities and the cheerleaders are having tryouts soon, with a pleased smile she puts her name down then goes to class.  
  
Several of the boys hit on her and a few just stared at her breasts, but she wasn't interested in the boys of this school. Her interests were in the older men, the teachers. A forbidden fruit for young impressionable students.  
  
By the end of the day Caroline had staked out her first target, the algebra teacher, he was hot and she caught him staring at her chest more than once. So once the bell rang signaling the end of class and end of the school day Caroline packs up her backpack giving the room time to clear out before she goes up to the front of the classroom. As Mr Waters looks up his eyes stop at her breasts for an inappropriate amount of time before he asks what he can help her with.  
  
The blonde sits on the side of his desk then she reaches out grasping his arm and placing his hand on her breasts, then she moves his hand beneath her shirt allowing him to feel her actual breast, he starts pull away and ask what shes doing. Caroline just smiles and moves his hand to her other breast, "Do you like them? I've noticed you staring at them almost all day. I thought youd like to feel them." As the hallway noise starts dying down she pulls his hand away and hops of the desk going to grab her bag then she stays out of the classroom leaving the teacher horny and confused.  
  
The next day at school she opts for a dress with a deep V that is covered in black lace, it shows the sides of her breasts through the lace. The principal tries to tell her she cant wear it but she just compels him to let her wear whatever she wants. Before the bell that starts school she goes to the math classroom grinning when she finds the teacher already there, she shuts the door of the classroom and walks over to him as he writes on the chalk board.  
  
"Mr Waters." She says to get his attention so that he will turn around and face her, when he does she grins even more at his surprised expression and he clears his throat, asking what he can do for her. "There is something sticking me in the back of dress, do you think you could look for me?" She was playing innocent while he sat the chalk down then wipes off his hands, he fixed the hooks on her dress then she backs up against him and begins rubbing her ass against his crotch as he gasps and holds her ribs just below her boobs, so she moves his hands up to cup them.  
  
"C-caroline what are you doing?" He asks as she feels the bulge growing against her butt. But then the bell for first period rings so she pulls away again grabbing her bag and running off to class, leaving him confused and aroused again.  
  
She snickers to herself once shes out in the hall, she was enjoying torturing him, just waiting for him to snap and take her. The rest of the day passed uneventfully until it was time for math, she walked into the classroom and took her seat. As class started she paid attention and participated acting like nothing had even happened that morning. Until the bell rang and she was asked to stay after class, the other students making 'oooh' noises as they all thought she was in trouble for some reason or another.  
  
Caroline laughs and shoos them along saying she would be there soon until they were all gone and the room was empty. "Yes, Mr Waters? Am I in trouble?"  
  
The red haired Male just stares a moment, "we need to talk about this morning." He sits down in his desk chair and sighs, "I dont know what you think you're doing but you need to stop before I involve the principal and your parents."  
  
Caroline smiles sweetly as she moves to the front of the classroom and sits on his desk keeping her legs spread and good bit but acting as if she hadn't noticed, he had definitely noticed as his eyes were drawn to her thighs, "I dont know what you mean Mr Waters I only asked you for help with my dress. Did I do something wrong?" With his gaze not wavering from her thighs she took that moment to get inside his mind and make him see a little day dream.  
  
_Caroline sat on the desk proclaiming innocence while he places a hand on her inner thigh feeling the soft smooth skin, he pulls her legs further apart as he moves the chair hes sitting in to be in front of her. He slides his hands up her thighs until he reaches her panties that he tears off of her, his thumb brushes her folds as she whimpers, "Mr Waters what are you doing?" She sounds a little scared._  
  
_"I'm just going to taste you Caroline. Dont be afraid." He soothes her as he moves the chair away getting on the floor so he is level with her pussy. He leans forward licking her lips before his fingers spread them apart and he begins to lick inside her as she moans, his tongue probing and stroking as he eats her out, her moans growing louder as her juices flow onto the desk and his face. He keeps going until shes trembling and crying out his name begging for more._  
  
With a smirk Caroline withdraws from his mind giving him time to shake himself from the day dream, the bulge in his pants obvious as he was hard from the little show. She moves to sit on his lap rubbing her vagina over his bulge, "Dont you want me?" She asks him and his hands grab onto her hips as he rocks up against her a few times little breathy moans escaping him as he gets closer to spilling inside his jeans. With him thoroughly distracted by rutting against her she moans his name to see what would happen and if it had been a button she pushed he jerks up against her one more time with a grunt as he creams his pants. With a smirk shes off his lap and gone from the room with her bag before his eyes even open.  
  
Cheerleading tryouts were the next day so she didn't torment him at all which she hoped drove him crazy. She of course made it on the team and she loved her skimpy cheerleader outfit. She wore it the rest of her classes after lunch. Once she got to last period she spent the class paying attention and participating in class but after the bell rings she reaches into the teachers mind again at first making him forget the bell had rang, having him think the class was still seated.  
  
_Caroline walks up to the board to do a math problem but in the middle of it she drops the piece of chalk and while bending over to pick it up her ass presses against his crotch and he immediately grabs her hips to hold her in place as he begins rubbing against her._  
_Caroline trys to pull away but he wont let her even as the class begins whispering he pushes her to the floor while undoing his pants and pulling out his cock. Caroline crawls away out from behind the desk in full view of the seated class and he stops her there by grabbing her hips and pulling her toward him, he spreads her legs and pulls her panties to side. He rubs the tip of his cock against her folds as she whines and asks him to let her go. He continues rubbing against her until shes dripping then he thrusts into her right there in front of the class as she begs him to stop, the class cheering him on._  
  
_He pounds into her loving how tight she is even as she sobs beneath him, but then he pulls out and flips her over onto her back he pulls the panties down then he thrusts back into her and tears away her cheerleading top so he can squeeze her breasts as he fucks her hard while she cries still begging him to stop. He leans in kissing her hard to silence her crys as he enjoys her body cumming inside her while his class watches._  
  
Caroline enjoys tormenting the ones that get off on the student teacher kink so shes gone from the classroom by the time he wakes from the day dream, he would crack soon but she plans to make her move soon.  
  
Over the next two days she does absolutely nothing to the teacher and he seems to be relaxing, however on the third day it is game day so she wears her cheerleading uniform to school and that puts him on edge. She waves at him in the hallway before school when she catches him staring but he jerks and disappears into his room so that's when Caroline decides to make her move. She slips away from her 'friends' and follows the teacher into the classroom locking the door quietly behind her. She approaches the desk quietly so she sees him sitting there staring at some papers, she slips off her panties still unnoticed.  
  
Making her presence known she pulls his rolley chair back a bit then sits on his lap, she takes his face and kisses him, as if on instinct he starts kissing her back as his hands immediately take her sides but then he comes to his senses and pushes her to the floor. Caroline pouts and places a hand on his crotch rubbing gently, "Do you want me to suck your cock first?" She quickly undoes his pants and pulls them down then she rubs at his cock through boxers.  
  
"Stop it Caroline this is wrong." He protests even though his cock was growing hard from the attention. He didnt want her to stop not really, her been day dreaming about this all week.  
  
Caroline looks up at him, "You dont really want me to stop do you?" Her mouth moves to suck the head of his cock through the fabric smirking as he moans, "I'll stop if you want me to."  
  
The teacher swallows knowing he should say yes for her to stop but instead he says, "You don't have to stop."  
  
Caroline grins as she pulls off his boxers and takes his cock into her mouth sucking expertly and bobbing her head until hes fully hard and panting for breath. She then stands up from the floor and lays down on the desk before him, to her surprise instead of starting to fuck her she feels his fingers and tongue eating her out causing her to moan and tremble. "Fuck me." She says as she cums on his face most of her juices dripping on the floor.  
  
The teacher then pulls away and thrusts into her not bothering to go slow or be gentle, he grabs her hips and thrusts hard causing her grunt and moan with each pounding thrust as the sound of slapping skin fills the classroom. She moans his name as she gets closer to her second orgasm, his thrusts coming hard and fast when she wraps her legs around his waist changing his angle. She moans louder as be pounds her hitting that sweet pleasure spot each time she shouts his name as she cums again quickly followed by a loud grunt from him as he fills her with his seed then he pulls out of her and gets himself dressed.  
  
Caroline lay there a moment then she smirks getting a devious idea, she sits up and looks into his eyes compelling him, "Everytime you look at your desk you're going to think of how good it felt to fuck me. When you look at the chalkboard you'll think about bending me over and fucking me so hard. When it's time for lunch you will sit here and jerk off thinking of my breasts. When last period comes you will be hard again." She then kisses him and pats his crotch before leaving the classroom.  
  
The day passes and he is tormented by the memory so when last period comes around hes hard and has been teaching from his desk, Caroline comes in before everyone else smirking, she slips under the desk and pulls out his dick stroking it slowly. He moans and his hips jerk a little until the bell rings and he clears his throat as the classroom begins to fill up. That's when she licks the head of his cock causing him to jerk. He begins roll call and she sucking on the tip of his dick causing him to moan out one of the names on the list. So he puts a hand under the desk and grips her hair jerking her off his length.  
  
Caroline begins rubbing his balls to tease him more as he tells them what chapters to read and sections of workbook to do. He pulls her head forward allowing to suck his dick again except this time she takes his whole length into her mouth causing him to stifle a moan as she begins to really suck him off. He grips the arms of the chair tightly as his balls draw up before he grabs her head and forces her to deep throat him as he cums down her throat with a grunt not letting her up until he was finished. Then he fixes his pants and the bell rings, everyone leaves ready for the game and the weekend. Except Caroline who smirks at the teacher.  
  
Caroline grins as she walks over to the smaller desks that the students sit in and she bends over one spreading her legs toshow off her glistening wet pussy. The teacher pulls out a dildo from a locked drawer in his desk, it was a huge cock, and he rubs it in her juices before slowly pushing it inside her causing her to moan at how full it made her, "I have been wanting to use this on you all week." He says as he starts thrusting the massive dildo in and out of her causing her to moan constantly as it was huge. Her juices dripping on the floor as shes fucked until shes cumming with a shout of "Yes!" As she slowly rides the huge cock not wanting to let it go but he pulls it out and leaves her there to tremble alone.  
  
He quits his job there and moves across country but hes gotten a taste for fucking students so he does the same at the new school, fucks students on desks, takes blowjobs for higher grades. 


End file.
